Green Coffee Shop
by Opercule
Summary: AU. Tony a l'habitude de se rendre au Green Peas, un café où il peut déguster son donut bio en profitant du calme de la ville. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontre Loki, d'une manière un peu particulière.


Cet OS, c'est du délire du début à la fin, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même - un peu.

* * *

Tony piétina sur le trottoir en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches. Il faisait anormalement froid pour une journée aussi claire à New York.

La lumière verte en face de lui s'illumina soudain, alors qu'il traversait au pas de course les rayures blanches au sol. Encore quelques mètres et il y serait.

Ses chaussures noires claquaient sur le bitume, les pas succédant aux autres tandis qu'il zigzaguait entre les gens. Il y avait toujours tellement de monde, des étrangers, des locaux en groupe d'étudiants bras dessus bras dessous, des groupes de touristes qui criaient pour se faire entendre parmi le bruit des voitures et de la ville. C'était la folie, comme toujours. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait le décourager.

Il parvint bientôt à la porte en verre familière, qu'il ouvrit en soupirant de soulagement face à l'air chaud qui s'engouffra sous ses vêtements. Pas trop tôt.

Tony s'avança dans le café, souriant à la serveuse aux cheveux châtains qui le reconnaissait, avec le temps. C'était un habitué maintenant, il aurait limite pu se faire un coin salon dans le fond de la boutique. Ou taper une réduc', à la limite.

Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça ici. Il était un client comme un autre, peu importait le nombre d'heures qu'il y passait, et si elles auraient pu figurer sur un livre de records. Il était là pour acheter - point barre.

Ouvrant son manteau pour se mettre plus à l'aise, il s'approcha du comptoir en sortant un billet de dix d'une main adroite.

\- Un donut vert et-

La voix douce de la jeune fille le coupa gentiment.

\- Et un café noir ?

Il retira ses lunettes Dior pour contempler la serveuse. Des lèvres roses pulpeuses, des yeux bleus qui contrastaient avec les siens. Une blouse couleur de courgette portant le nom du magasin, _Green Peas_ \- ce qu'il avait toujours trouvé comique.

Elle n'était pas du tout son genre, mais il l'aimait bien. Elle savait toujours ce qu'il allait commander - bien qu'il n'hésite souvent qu'entre deux ou trois choses, ce qui réduisait considérablement le choix -, était polie et agréable, et jolie, il fallait le reconnaître.

\- Exactement, merci.

Elle lui sourit timidement tandis qu'il remettait ses lunettes après lui avoir fait un clin d'oeil.

Il paya peu après et prit sa commande pour aller s'installer à sa table habituelle, près d'une étagère de livres et d'une vitre donnant vue sur la rue. C'était un endroit calme, meublé d'un fauteuil blanc et d'une table en bois décorée d'une plante. Tout ce que Tony Stark pouvait aimer, sur un plateau. Et à quatre rues de chez lui.

Picorant dans son donut bio, il observa sans le voir vraiment le flux de gens qui allait et venait dehors, s'engouffrait dans les tramways, se précipitait dans des cafés comme le sien. Tout ce petit monde qui discutait entre eux, riaient aux éclats sur le trottoir. C'était beau à voir.

Tony sourit une dernière fois avant de se décider à allumer son ordinateur. Il avait du boulot qui l'attendait, et pas qu'un peu. En général, il ne trouvait jamais la motivation de travailler chez lui - en même temps, entre sa piscine couverte, son jacuzzi, sa salle de sport, son salon surdimensionné aux touches technologiques ultramodernes et son I.A qui lui préparait même la bouffe, trouver la force de bosser n'était pas facile -, et se rendait toujours dans un café pour observer le temps qui s'écoulait en tapant sur son clavier.

Là seulement, il dépassait sa flemme - qui était uniquement là lorsqu'il s'agissait de remplir les dossiers envoyés par le SHIELD, il n'avait bien sûr pas ce problème dans son atelier.

Ouvrant le dernier fichier secret qu'il avait consulté, il commença à parcourir les lignes en soupirant de frustration. Fury s'était encore pris pour James Bond, et il en aurait pour trois heures au moins avant de finir ce satané rapport.

C'était ça qu'il détestait le plus, entre les réunions et Steve Rogers, écrire des rapports de mission. Personne ne les lisait, c'était totalement inutile, et ils finissaient en miettes dans la benne à ordures parce que Nick avait trop peur qu'on ne leur vole les informations top secrètes marquées dedans. Risible.

Déchiffrant les lignes les unes après les autres, il se mit à remplir le rapport en buvant de temps en temps son café, le liquide chaud lui brûlant la gorge sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Le temps s'écoula bien vite alors qu'il tapait sur les touches nonchalamment, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour observer le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux, ou mordre dans son donut.

Quand soudain, alors qu'il était en plein dans une phrase hyper complexe, avec plein d'adjectifs grammaticaux qu'il n'utilisait jamais - il sortait du MIT hein, pas d'une prépa de lettres -, une fenêtre comportant un message s'afficha sur son ordinateur.

Il pesta en frappant l'écran du plat de la main, furieux de ne pas avoir pu sauvegarder son travail avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse, remplacé par le nouvel onglet. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant le message.

 _Bonjour. Ça fait un moment que je viens ici, et je vous vois toujours à cette même table, à boire un café et manger un espèce de donut écolo vert, avec votre portable dans les mains. Vous m'avez l'air sympa. Ça vous dirait qu'on se rencontre ?  
_

 _P.S : Je suis un homme._

 _Envoyé depuis mon IPhone 7 Plus_

 _Tel : 555-0191._

Tony s'étrangla en renversant la moitié de son café sur son costume. Il se leva aussitôt en grognant de rage, essuyant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa veste Armani avec la serviette en papier que lui tendit la serveuse qui avait accouru en voyant le désastre. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête tandis qu'elle repartait à son comptoir, puis se rassit, de mauvaise humeur.

C'était quoi ce message bon sang ?!

Et puis cette dernière note, "je suis un homme". Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ?

Il prit une grande inspiration en tentant de se calmer.

Premièrement, découvrir de quel appareil provenait le message. S'il se trouvait à proximité, comment le type avait pu pirater son compte. C'était facile, ça lui prendrait trois minutes à tout casser.

Deuxièmement... Comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de cet imbécile pour qu'il s'imagine un seul instant que Tony serait partant pour une rencontre avec un inconnu. Un mec, qui plus est. Il n'était pas gay, bordel. Juste... perdu, selon les commérages de Jarvis.

Enfin, éliminer l'individu s'il devenait nuisible. C'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il était Iron Man, quand même. Même Fury ne pouvait lui refuser un petit compliment de temps en temps - aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ça lui arrivait quand il était de bonne humeur, de _très_ bonne humeur.

Bon, ça n'allait pas être si dur que ça au final.

Tony avala son dernier morceau de donut aux algues séchées et se mit au travail, ouvrant son logiciel habituel d'espionnage ultra sécurisé, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ce type ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Sauf que trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il en était toujours au point mort. Et gonflé à bloc de rage, qui plus est.

Ben ouais, parce que le message venait d'un site impossible d'accès, et que Tony venait d'épuiser toutes ses formules de piraterie et accessoirement ses forces sur son clavier, et qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il finit par abandonner complètement en sentant une migraine poindre, se radossant à sa chaise dans un soupir exaspéré.

Il tripota quelques instants la rose qui reposait dans un verre sur sa table, réfléchissant au pourquoi du comment ce type lui avait envoyé un message pareil.

Et soudain, la lumière se fit.

Un numéro. Il avait laissé un numéro dans son message. Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler, pour tenter d'en savoir plus ? Non qu'il fasse ce genre de choses souvent, mais là, il était dans une impasse. S'il n'avait pas réussi à craquer le système qui lui avait envoyé ce message dans les cinq premières minutes, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait réussir.

Et puis il était curieux. Que lui voulait cet homme ? Il avait l'air de l'avoir aperçu plusieurs fois, peut-être était-ce un proche de Tony qui lui faisait une blague ? Mais le numéro ne correspondait pas. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, l'homme en question avait pu utiliser un autre téléphone.

Une dizaine de secondes à tergiverser, et Tony craqua. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro, ses doigts tremblant légèrement. Il appréhendait un peu ce coup de fil, mais bon, il verrait bien. Tout ne pouvait que bien se passer.

Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas une farce de Rhodes, qui voulait toujours le caser avec des mamies rencontrées sur les marches de son appart au centre.

La première tonalité résonna, tandis que le coeur de Tony s'accélérait sensiblement. Qu'allait-il seulement lui dire, si le message n'était pas une blague ? Il n'avait jamais parlé avec un homme pour un rendez-vous - oui, parce qu'il doutait que ce message stipulait une rencontre strictement amicale.

Et si c'était la serveuse ? Sous son air mignon et son rouge à lèvres bon marché, elle était peut-être une espionne, elle aussi.

Il lui lança un regard méfiant, les yeux plissés, alors que la deuxième sonnerie retentissait dans son oreille.

Angoissante, cette attente.

Tony finit par fermer les yeux à la troisième sonnerie, parce que ça ne se faisait pas de fixer les gens.

A la quatrième sonnerie, il se dit que ça ne servait à rien. Autant abandonner, et conserver son honneur quand il en était encore temps. Peut-être que le type n'attendait que ça, qu'il appelle ce numéro tandis que lui était caché quelque part dans le café et l'observait en se retenant de rire.

Sauf qu'une voix résonna soudain dans le haut-parleur, le faisant presque sursauter.

- _Allô ?_

Avalage de salive intempestif. La voix était douce tout en étant grave, sensuelle, apaisante.

\- Euh, bonjour. C'est vous qui m'avait envoyé un message sur mon ordinateur ?

Un silence se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Tony patienta, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas s'énerver.

\- _Oui, c'est moi. Euh bonjour aussi, au passage. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de conversation,_ s'esclaffa la voix, un brin gênée. _Je ne vous ai pas fait fuir avec ma tactique subtile d'entrer en contact avec vous, au moins ?_

Tony rit en écho avec les intonations amusées, se surprenant à aimer cette conversation pour le moins intrigante.

 _-_ Non, il n'y a aucun problème. Enfin je veux dire... peut-être que ça m'a semblé un peu étrange au début, mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'être un tueur en série particulièrement dangereux, donc ça devrait aller. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de parler avec, euh, des hommes.

Il se flagella mentalement face à sa réponse ridicule. Tony, retourne te coucher. Tu n'es pas fait pour draguer la gente masculine, visiblement.

En attendant, pour sa défense, c'était quand même plus simple avec les femmes. Il suffisait d'un sourire bien placé, d'une voix grave, et hop, elles tombaient comme des mouches.

Le timbre si agréable reprit dans un éclat de voix rassuré.

\- _Croyez-le ou non, je ne suis pas non plus très habitué à discuter ainsi avec des inconnus. C'est juste... ça fait un moment que je viens ici, comme je vous l'ai dit, et je vous vois souvent à votre table. Vous la réservez à chaque fois, ou quoi ?_ rit doucement l'homme, arrachant un sourire à Tony. _Tout ça pour dire que j'ai eu envie de vous rencontrer. Ça vous dirait, qu'on se retrouve quelque part pour parler un peu ?_

Il dut sentir l'hésitation de Tony à l'autre bout du fil, car l'inconnu se reprit aussitôt.

\- _C'est simplement pour discuter. Apprendre à se connaître._

Tony finit par retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- D'accord, sans problème. On se retrouve ici ? Disons...

L'autre le coupa gentiment.

\- _A 14h ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas._

 _-_ Je... D'accord. J'aurais préféré que ce soit plutôt demain, mais pourquoi pas.

La voix prit un accent désolé que Tony n'avait pas encore entendu.

\- _Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le temps demain. Le boulot... vous savez ce que c'est, j'imagine,_ plaisanta-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère, tandis que Tony l'accompagnait en riant.

\- Aucun souci, lui sourit-il. A tout à l'heure alors.

\- _A tout à l'heure,_ acquiesça la voix _. Oh, je m'appelle Loki, au fait._

 _-_ Tony, conclut-il avant de raccrocher quelques secondes plus tard.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise en reposant son téléphone sur la table, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Que venait-il de faire, bon sang ? Prendre un rendez-vous comme ça avec un total inconnu, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. D'ordinaire, il était celui qui accostait les filles, pas le contraire.

Et là, un homme... C'était nouveau, et un peu impersonnel. Mais le type lui avait paru sympathique, sa voix était agréable au moins, et puis pourquoi pas. Au pire, il le congédierait gentiment et ne le reverrait jamais. Ça ne pouvait pas mal se passer, de toute façon.

Tony vérifia sa montre, un poil stressé, et constata qu'il avait encore du temps devant lui. Il n'était que midi quarante - ou presque.

Il leva donc la main silencieusement pour appeler la serveuse, et commanda un deuxième café, sentant que l'attente allait être longue, puis se rattaqua au dossier que lui avait envoyé Fury.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, et se perdit dans la contemplation de la vitre transparente, observant les gens passer et repasser devant lui, leurs tenues différentes, leurs manières de marcher sans y faire vraiment attention.

La tasse fumante arriva bientôt, le sortant de sa torpeur, et il se brûla de nouveau la langue en le buvant trop vite.

Il finit par se radosser à son siège en fermant les yeux, décidant de piquer un petit somme en attendant son rendez-vous. Ça lui faisait trop bizarre de dire ça, mais tant pis. Il verrait bien ce que ça donnerait.

Le sommeil finit par l'emporter, tandis qu'il se laissait bercer par la musique de jazz du café.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Excusez-moi ? Je suis Loki, fit une voix mal assurée qui réveilla Tony. Nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone tout à l'heure.

Il ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux, se passant une main rapide sur le visage pour tenter de reprendre bonne figure. Il se leva prestement en lui souriant, lui tendant une main amicale.

\- Bonjour Loki. Je suppose qu'on peut se tutoyer, nous avons le même âge.

L'autre éclata de rire, tandis que Tony le dévisageait. Il avait l'air bien plus jeune que lui en fait, vers les vingt-cinq ans - alors que lui avoisinait les quarante, déjà bon sang -, avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs plaqués en arrière, une chemise verte et un pantalon noir qui lui...ahem... faisait un beau derrière, constata Tony quand il se retourna pour poser son manteau. Il était magnifique, en fait. Ses traits étaient fins, ses yeux d'un vert éclatant, et des lèvres fines qui ne demandaient qu'à être mordues.

Il avait également des lunettes sur le nez, et des livres à la main. Un étudiant, sans doute ?

Le dénommé Loki finit par s'asseoir en face de lui en croisant les jambes, visiblement plus à l'aise qu'une minute auparavant. Tony espérait simplement qu'il ne s'était pas endormi la bouche ouverte, bavant de partout. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais on ne savait jamais.

\- Tu travailles dans le privé ? lui demanda le jeune homme en observant son ordinateur.

\- On peut dire ça, oui, éluda Tony, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Fury - notez le jeu de mot. Je dirige une entreprise de recherche technologique.

Loki siffla d'un ton admiratif, arrachant un sourire amusé à l'inventeur.

\- Et toi, tu es étudiant ? voulut savoir Tony.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en enlevant ses lunettes qu'il déposa sur la table.

\- Je suis en fac de lettres. J'aime beaucoup la littérature anglaise, la poésie aussi. J'aurais aimé devenir écrivain, mais je ne pense pas avoir suffisamment de talent, plaisanta-t-il d'un ton léger. Mais j'ai envoyé mon dossier à une maison d'édition, et on m'a accepté. Ça me semble un bon compromis.

\- C'est super, je suis très content pour toi, s'écria Tony, sincère.

Loki rougit légèrement.

\- Merci, fit-il simplement. Après quelques secondes, il reprit sur un ton amusé : Tu n'as pas commandé de donut écolo, aujourd'hui ?

Tony leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un rire.

\- Ce n'est pas un donut "écolo". C'est fait à base d'algues séchées, de concombres et d'avocat. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sain.

\- Mouais, c'est quand même un concentré de produits bio. Mais je ne critique pas, je constate simplement. Tu es libre de manger de la nourriture de lapin si ça te chante, ironisa l'autre.

L'ingénieur lui sourit, intrigué devant l'étudiant qu'il ne connaissait pas encore mais qui lui plaisait déjà.

\- Tu n'as jamais mangé ici ? C'est le seul café où je trouve ces donuts végétariens - délicieux au passage. Tu devrais essayer un jour.

\- Oh si, je connais bien cet endroit, lança Loki. Mais je n'ai jamais goûté à ce... truc, je préfère les gâteaux de riz, avoua-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Tony de se moquer.

\- Des gâteaux de riz ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Et après on ose se moquer de moi ?

Loki lui fit un clin d'oeil malicieux.

\- C'est dans ma nature, de charrier les autres, ne t'en formalise pas. Après un temps, il ajouta : Ça ne te dérange pas si je finis ton café ?

\- Pas le moins du monde.

Tony observa l'étudiant engloutir la dernière gorgée, sa pomme d'Adam s'enfonçant pour ressortir aussitôt, tandis que Tony tentait de ne pas déglutir. Ce type lui faisait de l'effet, et il n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude.

\- Au fait, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu as réussi à m'envoyer ce message. C'était légèrement inquiétant, tu comprends que je puisse me méfier.

Loki remua sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Je... En fait, j'ai hacké ton ordinateur.

Tony cligna des yeux une fois. Puis une seconde fois.

\- Wowowow, attends une seconde. Tu as quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en se penchant un peu par-dessus la table, les sourcils froncés.

L'étudiant rougit encore plus, si c'était possible. Evita son regard, baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

\- J'ai... trouvé ton adresse IP sur un hébergeur en ligne, et je l'ai hacké, voilà, ça ne fait rien, s'empressa-t-il de dire sous le regard furieux de Tony. Mais je n'ai touché à aucun document, ouvert aucun de tes dossiers, promit-il en levant les mains devant lui.

\- Et comment est-ce que je peux te croire ? s'énerva-t-il. Je n'ai même pas réussi à trouver d'où venait le message ! Il n'y a rien qui me résiste en informatique, tu es un total mystère pour moi ! Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas pas tenter de pirater tous mes fichiers ?

Loki ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris de voir que l'autre se mettait autant en colère. Pour lui, ce n'était rien. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se servir de ses dons à de mauvaises fins, Tony se faisait des idées pour rien.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à mal, se justifia-t-il tout de même pour l'apaiser. Je te promets de supprimer tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur toi.

\- Comment ça, de supprimer tout ce que tu as trouvé sur moi ? Tu collectais des infos pour m'espionner, c'est ça ? Bordel mais qu'est-ce que je fous à parler avec toi ! explosa Tony, se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

Il attrapa son manteau et son ordinateur sous le regard incrédule de l'étudiant - et de la serveuse qui les regardait en douce depuis tout à l'heure -, se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte et la claqua derrière lui d'un air furieux. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors qu'il se sentit un peu calmé.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, de faire confiance à un inconnu ? Fury l'avait prévenu des centaines de fois, ne tenant pas compte de ses protestations indignées comme quoi il n'avait plus cinq ans, et voilà où ça le menait.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'étudiant resté dans le café, il se sentit un peu coupable en voyant son dos courbé et son visage accablé, mais n'avait pas pour autant l'intention d'aller s'excuser. Il ferait bien mieux de ne jamais chercher à recontacter ce fou furieux. En plus, il était bien trop jeune pour Tony.

Cette histoire entière était ridicule.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le lendemain, un Tony rongé par le remords sortit de son lit immense aux draps blancs, ouvrit ses volets ultra modernes, ordonna à Jarvis de lui préparer un café et une omelette, avant de se laisser tomber dans un canapé gris lui donnant vue sur les rues de New York.

Bon d'accord, il regrettait.

Ce Loki avait beau être putain de doué en informatique - il ne laissait _même pas_ de traces, bon sang -, il était jeune, et sans doute plus innocent que Tony n'avait voulu le croire. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne se méfiait pas de lui - loin de là -, mais il dédramatisait un peu.

De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'important sur cet ordinateur, que des simples rapports de mission qu'il rédigeait pour Fury. Les dossiers importants, tout ce qui concernait la Tour, ses travaux, ses armures et le SHIELD se trouvait dans son labo et dans le disque qu'il avait configuré lui-même de Jarvis. Donc, il n'avait pas vraiment à s'en faire.

Mais ce qui le dérangeait vraiment, c'était surtout le fait qu'il ait trouvé plus fort que lui. Un étudiant tout mince, avec des lunettes qui lui donnait un air d'intello plongé dans ses bouquins, qui avait réussi à le dépasser dans un domaine où il était habituellement le meilleur. C'était agaçant, quand même.

Il soupira en se redressant pour attraper l'assiette que lui tendait Jarvis. Il observa l'omelette, peu convaincu. Ce n'était pas qu'il doutait des talents de Jarvis - qui était plus doué que lui à la cuisine, ironiquement -, mais il avait juste envie de retourner dans ce café et de s'excuser. Même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

De toute manière, quand il parlait de "s'excuser", il voulait surtout dire s'asseoir à côté de Loki en souriant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Une tactique qu'il avait développé avec ses co-équipiers - surtout Natasha, en fait, qui était rancunière comme jamais, et Fury, de toute évidence - au cours du temps passé avec eux.

Tony finit par se décider, avalant l'omelette en deux temps, trois mouvements avant de se dépêcher d'aller s'habiller pour se rendre au _Green Peas._

Une heure plus tard, fraichement lavé et vêtu de son costume Givenchy bleu nuit qui ne le quittait jamais, Tony s'engouffrait sur le passage piétons après avoir attendu patiemment que la petite lumière verte s'allume.

Il pénétra bientôt dans le café, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres, des lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux, et se dirigea aussitôt vers le comptoir.

Nouveau donut vert, avec milkshake à la banane, cette fois.

Il faisait dans le bio, ces jours-ci. L'influence de Pepper, sans doute - bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vue depuis un moment, la secrétaire se trouvant chez ses parents, ils s'appelaient de temps à autre, et elle gardait toujours - aussi frustrant cela puisse être - autant d'autorité sur lui.

Tony prit sa commande en souriant une nouvelle fois à la serveuse, et se retourna vers sa table habituelle, prévoyant d'y attendre Loki, même si ça devait lui prendre la journée entière.

Sauf que ce qu'il n'avait prévu, c'était de croiser deux orbes d'émeraude scintillantes provenant d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui le regarderait en souriant, l'air pas du tout fâché, un café chaud l'attendant sur la table.

Tony manqua d'en lâcher son donut - mais il fit gaffe parce que ça coûtait quand même huit dollars, ces conneries -, et s'approcha nerveusement de l'étudiant, une grimace lui tordant les traits.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté hier, marmonna-t-il en évitant le regard de Loki.

Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout contrarié, et il l'aida à déposer sa commande sur la table, lui prenant des mains son milkshake pour placer la paille entre ses lèvres. Il goûta à la boisson froide avant de la tendre à Tony.

\- Ça ne fait rien, j'aurai réagi pareil à ta place. Un type sorti de nulle part qui te pirate ton ordi... Ça a de quoi inquiéter.

L'inventeur était un peu mal à l'aise, à vrai dire. Il ne savait pas si l'étudiant était sincère ou pas, s'il devait excuser - ce qu'il détestait faire et arrivait rarement, en conséquence -, pourquoi l'autre était là. C'était... perturbant, toutes ces questions sans réponse.

Mais Loki ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir.

\- Si tu veux, on pourrait... reprendre du début ? lui proposa-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Il faisait tourner sa cuillère dans son café, son regard baissé sur la table. Tony le trouvait adorable.

\- Faire comme si on venait tout juste de se rencontrer, tu veux dire ?

\- C'est ça. Partir vers un avenir meilleur.

\- Sérieusement ? Frère des ours ? se moqua Tony, un début de sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. C'est ce qu'ils vous apprennent à la fac ?

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un clin d'oeil malicieux, puis laissa courir son regard vers la vitre, contemplant d'un air absent l'agitation du dehors.

Le silence s'installa sans qu'il soit pesant. Tony était bien, là, au chaud dans ce café qu'il aimait tant, sirotant son milkshake et mordant dans son donut vert de temps à autre. Il observait les traits si particuliers de l'étudiant, ses mèches sombres qui retombaient délicatement sur ses épaules. C'était apaisant, c'était nouveau.

Ça n'avait rien de compliqué.

Loki finit par se tourner vers lui et le regarda manger quelques secondes. Puis une sorte d'étincelle vint illuminer ses yeux alors qu'il se penchait vers Tony.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on essaye quelque chose ? Une sorte de jeu. Je te fais goûter mon gâteau de riz - c'est délicieux, ne t'inquiète pas... et j'essaye de manger ton donut écolo.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le trouvant tellement gamin malgré son âge.

\- Marché conclu. Et je le répète, ce n'est pas un-

\- Concentré d'herbe à chats, non, mais un "produit bio fait à base d'algues séchées et de concombres", le coupa Loki avec un sourire narquois. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, ça reste de la bouffe écolo pour moi.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de lancer une remarque cinglante, tandis que l'étudiant levait la main pour appeler la serveuse.

\- Un gâteau de riz et un donut spécial verdure, fit-il d'un ton innocent.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en repartant aussi sec, l'air moins aimable qu'une minute auparavant.

Loki se tourna vers l'ingénieur, un air surpris sur le visage.

\- Elle ne s'est quand même pas vexée pour si peu ?

\- Il faut croire que personne ne lui avait encore fait la blague.

Les commandes arrivèrent l'instant d'après, au désespoir de Loki qui regarda en grimaçant la nourriture verte.

\- Si encore c'était de l'artichaut, ou des petits pois, se plaignit-il. En plus c'est le nom du café, ça serait logique qu'ils en vendent, mais pas du tout ! A la place, on nous sert des donuts censés être sucrés, mais verts. Ça change.

\- C'était ton idée, je te rappelle.

\- Je sais, soupira Loki, l'air plus contrarié que si Tony lui avait proposé de goûter un morceau de table.

L'ingénieur observa le jeune homme prendre délicatement le donut entre ses doigts pour le mordre, alors que lui saisissait le gâteau de riz blanc pour le porter à ses lèvres. Il fut surpris de la texture moelleuse, ne s'attendant pas à ce que les grains soient sucrés, ni qu'ils lui fondent dans la bouche.

\- C'est délichieux, murmura-t-il à l'intention de Loki.

Il releva le regard vers l'étudiant qui mâchait avec une lenteur exagérée la pâte verte, fixant Tony de ses yeux d'émeraude magnifiques.

Le cœur de l'ingénieur battit légèrement plus vite en le contemplant, chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque là. Du moins, pas avec un spécimen de la même espèce que lui – un homme, monsieur, le corrigea la voix imaginaire de Jarvis dans son esprit.

\- C'est juste immonde, y a pas de mots, finit par dire Loki après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée. Mais bon, c'était une expérience intéressante.

\- Si tu le dis, ironisa Tony en le regardant s'essuyer les lèvres d'un air dégoûté.

\- Hmm, maintenant je sais ce que tu manges. Et je ne comprends pas au passage.

\- C'est un dessert comme les autres, tu sais. Avec juste... des algues, en plus. Et des légumes.

Loki haussa un sourcil peu convaincu, mais se garda de faire un commentaire.

Tournant la tête une nouvelle fois vers la vitre, il observa un instant le passage piéton qui affluait de gens, certains qu'on ne revoyait plus jamais, et d'autres qu'on avait la chance de recroiser, peu importe la direction qu'ils prenaient.

Le temps qui s'écoulait inexorablement, sans laisser le temps à tout ce monde de se rencontrer. Il trouvait ça cruel.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques heures, parlant de tout et de rien, apprenant des anecdotes l'un sur l'autre qui firent pleurer de rire Loki lorsqu'il lui raconta que Jarvis était plus doué à la peinture que lui, tandis que l'étudiant partait dans des imitations grotesques de son frère, un certain Thor.

La lumière naturelle finit par baisser au point que seul les néons du café éclairèrent leur table, et ils décidèrent de se séparer pour se retrouver le lendemain à la même heure.

Tony rentra chez lui en marchant d'un pas léger, ses pas résonnant dans la nuit.

Et lorsque, des mois plus tard, il frôla la peau blanche de Loki en se retournant sur son oreiller, il se dit que finalement, ça avait du bon de manger sainement.


End file.
